Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{-8}}{8^{6}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
${ \dfrac{8^{-8}}{8^{6}} = 8^{-8-6}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{-8}}{8^{6}}} = 8^{-14}} $